


Is That... Moffee?

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Chips - Freeform, Coffee, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Tattoo Artist Tucker, Tattoos, Teacher Sarge, energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church hates everything, until Tucker comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That... Moffee?

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Church hated college. He also hated people. But do you know what Church hated more than that? People who go to college.

College students were annoying. With their parties, and annoying laughs, and sex. They had the loudest sex ever.

Church knows this because of his stupid roommate, Donut. Stupid kid, always having his stupid boyfriend DuFresne or whatever the fuck his name is, over. All the time.

Church rolls his eyes, and sinks down further in his seat. Class was about to start soon, he looks around, almost everyone had coffee or energy drinks with them. He rolls his eyes, again.

Class starts at 5am. Sure, it was early, but they all acted like they'd pass out from Sarge’s (no one knows his last name, and everyone refuses to call him professor) loud talking.

The pale man glares across the room at Grif, who was munching on a bag of chips loudly. If liquids didn't wake anybody, that fatass sure will.

“Quit eating ya dirt bag!” Sarge tells from the front, he was standing in front of the room, throwing more threats towards the Hawaiian.

Surprisingly, unlike other professors, Sarge always started his classes the exact time they were supposed to start. Not before or after, like everyone else.

That's what Church liked about the man. Yeah, he was a complete and total dick. But he kept order, and not a lot of people have that these days.

It was only 4:45, and not even half the class was here yet. Church didn't care, but Simmons did keep looking around worriedly. Fuckin’ nerd.

Church soon starts to lose himself in his own brain, playing with numbers and letters for awhile, until he gets interrupted.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Church looks up, to see a dark man with a nice length of dreads, holding coffee in one hand and a Monster in the other. He rolls his eyes, but nods.

The man sighs great fully, and plops down next to him. Church glances at him, only to see strange aqua ink marks covering the man's body.

He had no problem with tattoos, he actually had grown to like tattoos after his ex forced him to go to a parlor shop with her.

The pale man snaps out of his trance, when he notices the other staring at him. And woah, this stranger had really pretty green eyes. They were almost as vibrant as Carolina's.

“What? Is there something on my face?” The other man scrubs at his face with his hand wildly, and Church gets to see bitten down nails and dark bags under his eyes.

He wonders how messed up this guy truly was.

“Did I get it off?” He asks, and Church nods without thinking. Class has already started, but neither of them notice.

“My name's Tucker. Lavernius Tucker. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's too early for that shit.” The man, Tucker, introduces. Church smiles softly, he has a feeling he's going to like this guy.

“I'm Leonard Church. Call me Church, though. Leonard makes me feel like a nerd.” He replies, Tucker chuckles and nods in agreement.

They both decide to leave it at that. Not sure how to continue their conversation, and not wanting to touch each other yet. Tucker picks at his nails, and Church goes back to his numbers and letters.

Church gets interrupted out of his thoughts, again, when he sees Tucker pouring the Monster into his coffee.

The aqua tattooed man notices, and sends him a lopsided smile, Church ignores the way his heart flutters.

“I'm going to die.” Tucker says, and throws the can at Simmons’ head, who jumps out of his seat in fear, making Grif start laughing and choke on his chips.

A couple of other people laugh, Sarge yells at Grif, and the rest roll their eyes in annoyance. Church would've been one to roll his eyes, but he's too focused on Tucker chugging his coffee/Monster.

Church bites his lip harshly, his eyes move to stare at Tucker’s bobbing Adam's Apple. How could a total stranger make him feel this horny? He's going to blame it on college hormones, those spread like wildfire.

After the darker man is done, he throws the cup at Donut, who screeches and jumps onto Grif’s lap, the Hawaiian ends up dropping his chips.

Everyone laughs then, happy that Grif’s obnoxious crunching isn't going to bother them any more this morning.

Church laughs to, surprisingly. He was known as the ‘emo kid’, not supposed to show joy about anything and say deep shit. But, whatever.

Church stops laughing, when he notices Tucker staring at him intensely. He feels a wave of insecurity rush through him, he decides to cover it up with snark.

“Well, I know I'm hot but staring at me like that won't do anything for either of us.” Tucker blinks, surprised, before bursting out laughing.

It's not loud laughs, like Church was expecting, but quiet ones. Like Tucker taught himself how to be quieter. It was nice.

“Dude, I knew you were a dork when I saw you, but that just proved how much of a dork you are.” Church scoffs in annoyance, and looks away.

“I find that cute.” He hears after a few second's, Church snaps his head to look at the darker man.

“What?” He asks sharply, Tucker laughs again, but doesn't look at him.

“I think that's cute. Your dorkiness. You're probably a total asshole, but, whatever.” He replies, with a forced chuckle. Church is silent.

“Dude, say something dickish, I sound like a fucking girl. It's gross.” Tucker says with a snort, Church’s eye twitches.

“You did sound like a girl. What, you got a vagina down there or something?” Tucker laughs again, giving him a thankful look.

“You wanna find out?” Tucker asks, Church snorts.

“No. I'm sure Donut would let you slip it to him either way, though.”

“Bow chika bow wow.” Church rolls his eyes, of course the hot one has to be a complete and total fucking dumbass.

They end their conversation then, both focusing on Sarge talking about the war or aliens or some shit like that. None of them know anymore.

Church can't help himself from staring at the man next to him, he was beautiful. He didn't mind that Tucker is a guy, maybe Tex was right, maybe he is bisexual. And he can't find himself having a problem with that.

The green eyed man isn't paying attention to Sarge, instead, he was drawing. Church wasn't sure what it was, but it was amazing.

The tattooed man seems to notice him, and gives him another lopsided smile. Church let's out a deep breath, he should not be crushing this hard on a dude he barely even knows.

“What is it?” He let's out, mentally cursing at himself when his voice comes out as a weak breath.

“I'm not sure. Sometimes, I just draw whatever cones to mind. Then I title it, and people want it. You could say I'm a tattoo artist, but I give people tattoos in my apartment, so, not really.” He explains.

Church nods before asking, “What'll you title this one?” Tucker looks at his drawing, and seems to be in deep thought. Then he snaps his fingers, this dude was a dork.

“I think I'll call this one… The Meta’s Symbol. Yeah, I like that.” Church feels his face get warmer, when Tucker smiles softly to himself.

“What do you think?” The tattooed man asks, much to Church's surprise. “Better than what most of these dumbass’ would come up with.” He replies, Tucker laughs.

They're silent, but continue to stare at each other, small smiles on their faces. Church sees the other green eyed man swallow harshly.

“I have a question.” He starts. Church furrows his eyebrows, but nods at him to continue.

“Do you wanna… go out… sometime? With me, obviously.” Church can tell the man isn't very used to asking people out, flirting he's probably good at, but not asking people. He hides his blush, by ducking his head.

“I guess. If you're boring I'll leave, though.” He threatens, Tucker snorts.

“Trust me, I am so not boring. I'm probably the least boring person here.” Church rolls his eyes, but replies anyway.

“Just don't drink any of your moffee combinations, that's all I ask.” Tucker gives him a confused look.

“What the fuck is moffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, thoughts?


End file.
